Your Voice, My Obsession
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Aku datang untuk mendengar suaramu bukan untuk kau acuhkan/Kau serasa tak pernah memberi izin padaku untuk melupakanmu/Apa kau membenciku?/Oneshoot, AU/OOC/Gaje/Hinata POV/NaruHina, ShikaHina


Your Voice, My Obsession

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: AU, OOC, Oneshoot, Typo bertebaran, EYD amburadul, gaje, bikin mual

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruhina, ShikaHina

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 _ITALIC:FLASHBACK_

All Hinata POV

XXXXXXX

05.00 PM

Begitulah saat aku mengecek alat penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Angin dingin musim gugur mulai menyusup melalui jaket tebalku, yang memaksaku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tas punggung yang sejak tadi peluk. Aku mulai bosan sekarang, entah kenapa aku menjadi makhluk paling bodoh didunia. Aku membuka ponselku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan membuka aplikasi dengan _icon_ amplop disana.

 _From: Naruto-kun_

 _Hei,_

 _Emmmm….. Kau Hinata Hyuga kan? Aku Naruto, masih ingatkan? Bisa kita bertemu di taman belakang sekolah kita dulu? Jam 14.00 ya?_

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa hangat ketika membaca pesan darimu beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah, itu cukup mengusir udara dingin yang mulai mengelilingiku sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa, aku memang datang lebih awal kok. Aku jadi teringat pada kakak, dia pasti akan kebingungan mencariku. Sakura juga pasti bingung mencari pinjaman catatan mata kuliah yang juga aku tinggalkan tadi. Shikamaru-kun pasti juga akan menggerutu karena aku tak menjawab teleponnya sejak tadi. Memikirkan itu membuatku menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Hanya karena harapan kecil untuk mendengar suaramu membuatku menggigil kedinginan seperti ini. Harapan kecil yang timbul dari percakapan kecil antara aku dan Sakura-chan.

* * *

" _Hinata, kau masih ingat si jabrik kuning?"_

" _Eh? Naruto-kun?"_

" _Iya! Katanya dia akan bekerja di luar negeri Hinata"_

" _B-benarkah? Aku tidak tahu"_

" _Wah, apa aku mendahului Naruto? Semua teman seangkatan kita dulu, ia temui dan ia beri hadiah. Lihatlatlah bandana cantik ini"_

" _Cantik sekali"_

" _Jangan murung, ia pasti akan menemuimu, kau kan special. Hahahahaha….."_

" _S-sakura-chan….."_

* * *

Ya, karena itulah sekarang aku masih berada disini. Aku tidak berharap untuk hadiah yang juga ia berikan kepada setiap teman seangkatan kami, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ingin. Yang aku harapkan adalah mendengar suaramu. Suara yang sekarang tentunya, bukan suara khas anak kecilmu 10 tahun lalu yang masih teringat jelas disetiap memoriku.

* * *

" _Kau Hinata kan? Emmm….. Bisa ajari aku tugas ini?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku. Kau adalah senpai yang harus tinggal kelas dan sangat kebetulan menjadi teman seangkatanku di kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Aku dulu tak tahu dan tak mau tahu tentang dirimu, namun, senyum dan suara mu merubah persepsiku. Aku terdiam mematung memandangmu, wajahku panas, dan jantungku berdetak tak normal._

 _Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga membalas pertanyaanmu, namun sebelum aku menjawab, semua orang telah mengelilingi kita. Mereka berteriak mengelu-elukan kita berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajahku yang tambah panas, berbeda denganmu. Entah kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk, kau mengelak dan menggerutu pada mereka. Dan kemudian yang kutahu, kau meninggalkanku yang terpaku sendirian._

* * *

Semenjak itu pula kau selalu menhindariku, tak pernah bicara padaku. Kau selalu menolak satu kelompok denganku. Bahkan saat aku menjadi bendahara kelas, kau bahkan tak pernah mau memberikan uang kas padaku secara langsung. Apa kau membenciku? Itu pertanyaan yang dulu, ah tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang masih aku pikirkan. Aku berusaha tidak menganggapmu selama 3 tahun satu kelas denganmu di sekolah dasar. Dan, yah, aku cukup berhasil, namun kau dan senyum mu datang lagi dipikiranku.

* * *

 _Semuanya bersorak ria atas kelulusan yang kami terima. Akhirnya kami dewasa dan akan menuju jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Aku cukup bangga dengan nilaiku yang bisa membuatku masuk ke sekolah manapun yang berkualitas. Semua orang memberikan ucapan selamat padaku, semuanya, kecuali dirimu. Namun sekali lagi, aku sudah tak perduli, aku berhasil mengenyahkan dirimu dari memoriku._

" _Hinata, disini dulu ya? Beasiswa mu harus diambil hari ini juga, jadi tunggu sebentar ya?"_

 _Karena ucapan sensei aku masih berada disekolah saat semua telah menemui orang tua mereka dirumah. Sekolah sangat sepi, yang ada hanya sensei yang mondar-mandir, penjaga sekolah yang sedang membersihkan area sekolah dan tentu saja aku yang duduk dikelas. Aku melihat lagi nilai-nilaiku yang mengejutkan. Aku tersenyum lebar, namun berganti kekagetan ketika sebuah tangan menarikku. Aku angkat kepalaku, dan itu adalah keputusan salah yang membuatku sesak dan berdebar-debar._

 _Entah kenapa kau menarikku, aku memanggilmu berulang kali namun tak kau hiraukan. Kau terus menyeretku hingga sampai ditaman balakang sekolah yang lapang dan penuh rumput. Aku terengah-engah karena kau harus menyeimbangkan langkahmu. Kau berdiri didepanku sambil mengatur nafasmu. Tak lama kau menarik tangan kananku, kau menjabatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Lagi, sensasi aneh ini datang lagi, sensasi yang keluar tiap kali melihat senyum mu. Tak lama, kau melepas tangannku dan meninggalkanku lagi yang terpaku karenamu._

* * *

Kau lihat, kau sangat menyebalkan selalu meninggalkanku sendirian setelah jiwaku melayang entah kemana. Aku juga tak mengerti maksud senyum mu itu, kau dan senyum penuh arti milikmu. Dan aku harus kembali mengulang dari awal untuk menghapus dirimu. Namun kali ini lebih mudah, karena kau tak ada disekitarku. Aku menikmati masa sekolah menengah pertamaku dengan menyenangkan dan jauh darimu. Aku bahkan berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Namun sekali lagi kau meunculkan eksistensimun lagi, namun dengan cara yang berbeda, yang membuatku merasa kewalahan.

* * *

" _Hinata, ayo kita rayakan kehebatan otakmu itu! Kau traktir ya?"_

 _Ino, teman baikku mengajak kami semua makan bersama, yang tentu saja memintaku membayarnya. Tak apa, uang hadiah dari sekolah cukup kok untuk lima orang sahabatku. Dan di hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama ku, untuk pertama kalinya aku tak berniat pulang awal. Aku rasa, aku akan cukup menyesali keputusanku itu nantinta, entah kenapa._

 _Hari itu memang menyenangkan. Ino makan sangat banyak dan cukup menguras uangku. Yang lain juga meminta porsi tambahan yang membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Aku pulang sore hari ketika sang surya menampakn warna jingganya. Saat aku melepas sepatu ku, Hanabi, adikku menhampiriku dengan senyum jahilnya._

" _Nee-chan, tadi ada yang menanyakan kabarmu loh, laki-laki tampan"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Dia betanya bagaimana kabarmu, dimana kau bersekolah, dan hasil ujianmu. Aku menjawabnya dengan jujur dan ia memberikan senyumnya yang lebar loh"_

" _Siapa sih Hanabi-chan?"_

" _Naruto-nii….."_

* * *

Kau hadir kembali ke kehidupanku. Tak tahu kah kau itu membuatku bingung, kau ini kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Dan untuk apa senyum itu. Jika kau memang tak menyukaiku jauhi aku, kalau kau menyukaiku bicara padaku. Senyum mu sangat ambigu, membuatku terpaksa mengulang memoriku tentangmu yang tak seberapa karena kita yang tak pernah berinteraksi. Kali ini berbeda, aku tak dapat menghilangkan dirimu yang tiba-tiba sudah melekat. Hal ini membuat masa SMA ku tak seperti yang kuharapkan karena dirimu.

Yah, selalu ada jalan kan? Dan seseorang menawariku jalan itu. Dia tak setampan pacar Sakura-chan dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia juga tak bersemangat seperti Lee-kun atau seperti Kiba-kun yang sangat perhatian. Ia hanya pemuda pemalas dengan IQ 200 yang tidak suka hal merepotkan, Nara Shikamaru. Dulu ia tak pernah kukenal keberadaannya, namun ia mengetahui semua hal tentangku, yang tak kumengerti bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Orang yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa aku selalu memikirkan seseorang, apa otak jenius bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ya? Entahlah.

Semakin lama, kami semakin dekat. Ia memang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku merepotkan, namun dia selalu ada untukku. Tidak sepertimu yang tiba-tiba hadir dengan senyum ambigu dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkanku. Salah satu hari yang menyenangkan untukku di SMA adalah ketika Shikamaru-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku sehari sebelum ujian nasional dilaksanakan. Mungkin karena itu akhirnya aku melupakanmu dan menggantinya dengan Shikamaru-kun. Namun, sekali lagi kau menghancurkan usahaku.

* * *

 _Hari kelulusan sangat meriah, banyak anak-anak murid yang memakai kostum unik. Aku memakai yukata sederhana yang senada dengan milik Shikamaru-kun. Ya, meski itu membuatku risih karena ditatap bak seorang pengantin. Aku berfoto dengan banyak orang, seperti Lee-kun yang memakai baju ketat ala Bruce Lee atau Kiba-kun yang memakai kostum anjing bersama Akamaru. Memang sangat menyenangkan, namun juga sangat menyedihkan. Aku akan berpisah dengan 2 sahabat baikku dan teman-teman sekelas yang menyenagkan. Tapi itu adalah hidup, ada pertemuan ada perpisahan._

 _Acara itu selesai pada siang hari yang cukup terik ditengah bulan Mei. Aku pulang bersama Shikamaru-kun naik bis umum yang tentu saja dengan yukata kami. Kami mendapat bis yang cukup sepi. Aku menyuruh Shikamaru-kun untuk duduk didekat jendela, karena aku sangat hapal kebiasaannya, sementara aku duduk disebelahnya. Bis tersebut berhenti di halte dekat sebuah sekolah, seseorang masuk. Awalnya aku tak menghiraukannya, karena itu hanya penumpang biasa menurutku, lagipula aku sibuk membalas pesan dari Neji-nii._

 _Namun kegiatanku berhenti ketika ponselku tiba-tiba dirampas. Aku mendongak dan berniat berteriak sebelum tubuhku merasakan sensasi yang cukup familiar. Kau berdiri dihadapanku dan terenyum. Aku mematung, tentu saja. Namun kau mengangkat tanganku dan menjabatnya, masih dengan senyum mu. Kemudian kau melepas tanganku dan mengembalikan ponselku dan turun tiba-tiba hingga mendapat teguran dari karyawan bis itu._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _T-tidak Shikamaru-kun, kembalilah tidur"_

* * *

Kau melakukannya lagi, meninggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tidak kah kau berpikir kau sangat jahat. Aku mulai memikirkanmu lagi sejak itu. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mencari informasi tentang dirimu, aku bertanya ke setiap orang yang mengenalmu. Namun jawaban dari mereka tak membuatku puas, aku berniat mencari akun media sosialmu, namun mereka bilang kau tak memiliki media sosial, dan aku mulai menyerah.

Lalu kau mempermainkan ku lagi. Setiap kali aku ingin menyerah terhadapmu, kau seolah tak mengizinkannya. Kau akan datang saat aku baru saja melupakanmu. Seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, dan berakhir dengan aku yang kedinginan dan kelaparan disini. Mengingatmu benar-benar membuat kepalaku berputar. Semua sikapmu padaku tak bisa aku jabarkan dengan otakku yang menurut mereka cukup pintar.

Tanpa terasa bumi di area yang kupijak telah berputar membelakangi sang surya dan memberikan kesempatan pada sisi lainnya untuk menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Atmosfer di bumi membiaskan cahaya matahari menjadi cahaya jingga yang indah. Aku masih berdiri disini mengenggam kedua tanganku yang mulai kedinginan. Aku rasa sudah cukup, aku akan mati konyol disini dan ada berita di koran dengan judul "Gadis Tewas Kedinginan Karena Menunggu Seorang Pria" baiklah, itu berlebihan. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta Shikamaru-kun menjemputku. Ia pasti akan membalas pesanku dengan gerutuan 'merepotkan' seperti biasa. Aku jadi tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Namun sebelum aku sempat menulis pesan, ponselku dirampas dari genggamanku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat kau berdiri disana membelakangi matahari tenggelam. Kau tanpa berkata apapun menaruh sebuah kotak dengan merek toko roti terkenal kepangkuanku. Kau kemudian duduk disebelahku dan mengantongi ponselku di saku jaketmu. Aku melihat semua gerakmu dengan kebingungan.

"N-naruto-kun, ano, p-ponselku" Aku hampir kehabisan nafas hanya untuk bicara padamu.

"…." Aku menghela nafas dan memperbaiki posisi dudukku setelah tak mendapat jawaban darimu Tanganmu bergerak mengambil kotak di pangkuanku, kau membukanya dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata roti melon. Ada dua roti melon yang masih mengeluarkan uap pertanda roti itu baru matang. Kau mengambilnya satu, dan mengigitnya. Setelah itu kau juga mengambil satu lagi, aku pikir kau akan memakannya namun kau menyobeknya sedikit dan mengarahkannya padaku.

"Emm….. i-ini untukku?" Aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku. Kau lagi-lagi tak menjawab dengan tetap mengulurkan roti itu. Aku anggap itu jawaban iya. Aku memajukan tanganku untuk mengambil roti itu. Aku kaget karena kau tersentak saat aku tak sengaja menyentuh jemarimu, kenapa? Apa kau sebenci itu padaku? Aku menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku memakan sobekan roti itu, rasanya manis dan hangatnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhku hingga ke wajahku.

Kau lalu mengulurkan sisa roti itu dihadapanku. Aku anggap kau memintaku untuk memakannya. Kita berdua terhanyut dalam aktivitas kita masing-masing. Aktivitas yang sama, makanan yang sama, dan duduk di bangku yang sama membuat wajahku memanas atau itu hanya karena efek hangatnya roti melon? Entahlah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Aku malas memikirkannya, aku lebih suka memikirkan bahwa aku sedang dekat denganmu. Namun tetap ada yang mengganjal, kemana suaramu Naruto-kun?

Tanpa terasa rotiku telah habis, cukup kenyang menurutku. Gerakanmu itu selalu tak terduga, seperti saat ini. Entah bagaimana sebuah cup berisi coklat hangat ada dihadapanku. Aku mengambilnya dan meminumnya, coklat hangat tanpa gula, kesukaanku. Mengingat ini membuatku tersenyum, roti melon dan coklat hangat tanpa gula. Dua hal itu adalah kesukaanku, apa kau tahu apa saja yang aku suku? Ah, Hinata baka! Jangan berharap setinggi itu, atau saat kau jatuh akan sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, iya kan?

"N-naruto-kun, b-bisa kembalikan p-ponselku, s-sudah malam, a-aku harus p-pulang" Aku tak mau terjebak seperti ini. Kondisi seperti ini hanya akan membuatku terlalu berharap dan bermimpi. Kali ini aku tak ingin menjadi Hinata yang ditinggalkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Aku harus melangkah maju, aku tak bisa seperti ini terus, aku punya Shikamaru yang akan menyokongku. Ya, kali ini Hyuga Hinata yang akan meninggalkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Kau merogoh sakumu namun kau tak mengeluarkan ponselku. Ayolah, kau tak berniat mempermainkanku kan?

"Naruto-kun…."

Apa aku salah, kenapa kau tersentak karena aku mengeluarkan suaraku? Ternyata kau sebenci itu, kau pun langsung menyerahkan ponselku dengan tergesa. Hah, sudahlah, aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Aku mengetikkan pesan pada Shikamaru untuk menjemputku di taman belakang sekolah dasar ku dulu. Aku pikir lebih baik terbuka pada Si jenius itu. Karena Shikamaru-kun pasti akan mengetahui dengan otak jeniusnya. Lebih baik memberitahu sejak awal kan? Begitulah hubungan kami, saling terbuka, ia bahkan tahu jika aku masih suka pada Naruto-kun, tapi ia bilang justru itu yang menantangnya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki apalagi dirimu, Naruto-kun.

Sejak kau datang, kau tak mengucapkan satu kalimat pun. Aku kesini untuk mendengar suaramu, Naruto-kun, bukan untuk makan dan minum gratis, kau menyebalkan! Aku ingin tahu kabarmu, dimana dulu kau bersekolah, dimana rumahmu sekarang, bagaimana teman-temanmu, bahkan apakah kau sudah punya pacar. Oh ya, bukankah kau akan ke luar negeri, apa itu benar?

"A-apa Naruto-kun akan pergi ke luar negeri?" Kau tahu, sangat susah bicara tanpa gagap didepanmu.

"…." Kau tak menjawab, tapi anggukan kepalamu sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya.

"K-kemana? E-eropa?" Apa kubilang, aku malah semakin gagap.

"…." Ya, anggukan lagi yang kau berikan.

"Emmm….. R-rusia?" Baik-baik, usahaku tidak berhasil meredam gagapku.

"…." Baiklah, anggukan lagi, aku seperti bicara pada boneka di dashboard mobil milik Tou-sama.

Rasanya cukup lelah bicara denganmu Naruto-kun. Aku bersusah payah meredam gagapku dan kau hanya mengangguk, itu melelahkan, kau tahu. Sebenarnya banyak ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi keberanianku tak cukup. Padahal keinginanku hanya sederhana, mendengar suaramu, apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

Keheningan menyelimuti kita, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat menatap langit yang penuh bintang sekarang. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa ya, rambutmu kau pangkas pendek membuatmu terlihat dewasa, tubuhmu sekarang sudah sangat tinggi, kau tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk, kulitmu juga masih coklat seperti dulu, rahangmu terlihat lebih tegas, sorot matamu juga tak konyol seperti dulu, kau sangat tampan. Lalu, bagaimana suara mu sekarang? Apa seperti Shikamaru-kun? Neji-nii? Atau seperti Tou-sama? Pasti suara mu berat dan dalam.

Aku kaget ketika kau memalingkan wajahmu menghadapku, demi dewa Jashin nya Hidan senpai, kau membuatku hampir terjungkal. Ugh, aku malu, dan apa-apaan wajah menahan tawa itu? Aku salah tingkah tahu! Aku mencoba menahan rasa malu ku dari mu, Hinata Baka!

Aku rasa Kami-sama berpihak padaku, aku melihat Shikamaru-kun dengan mobilnya dan berhenti disisi kiri jalan, hei, itu kan bukan tempat parkir, tapi aku juga tak perduli. Aku langsung bangkit dan akan berlari menuju Shikamaru sebelum tanganku dicekal seseorang. Naruto menahan tanganku yang otomatis membuatku berhenti.

"N-naruto-kun…" Ayolah, lepaskan tanganku.

Kau diam saja, bahkan kau tak berdiri, apa sih mau mu? Aku sudah disini sejak jam satu siang, dan kau masih mau menahanku disini? Ternyata Shikamaru mendatangi kami berdua. Aku menatap tak percaya, ayolah, ini langka, seorang nanas pemalas keluar dari mobil dan menjemputku? Itu, keajaiban kan.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pulang" Shikamaru menarik tanganku. Dan Naruto tiba-tiba melepas tanganku.

"Baiklah" Aku menunduk ke Naruto-kun sebelum mengikuti Shikamaru-kun. Oh ya, aku lupa.

"Naruto-kun! Kau bodoh! Apa kau membenci ku? Kenapa? Aku menyukaimu tau! Aku tak butuh roti dan coklat, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu! Semoga sukses Naruto-kun! Aku Hinata Hyuga, menyukaimu!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga ku, dia harus tau.

"Terima Kasih"

Aku berlari menuju mobil Shikamaru dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menetes meski aku mencoba menghapusnya dengan lenganku. Aku sempat melihatmu menegang Naruto-kun, kenapa? Dan kenapa aku menangis? Aku yakin setelah ini Shikamaru akan memutuskan ku. Mengingat itu membuatku semakin menangis. Namun, ternyata kau membuka tanganmu untukku, Shikamaru-kun. Aku menghampirimu dan membalas pelukan mu.

"J-jika ingin p-putus, b-bisakah k-kita.,,"

"Bodoh! Ayo masuk" Shikamaru memotong ucapanku yang tersengal karena tangisan.

* * *

"S-shikamaru-kun? M-maaf" Suaraku bergetar, padal aku sudah berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Ck, merepotkan, gadis bodoh yang hanya bisa merepotkan" Itu kasar, sungguh.

"M-maaf" Tapi aku takut aku akan pergi menjauh.

"Apa kau lega?"

Lega? Benar, kenapa aku jadi lega? Rasanya tidak ada yang mengganjal, kenapa?

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau itu gadis dengan keingintahuan yang besar, jika kau belum menemukan jawaban, kau akan menjadikan hal itu obsesimu. Dan suara Naruto adalah obsesimu. Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Mataku membelalak, jadi itu tadi suara Naruto-kun. Sangat dalam dan terkesan hangat juga tulus. Jadi apa artinya semua itu hanya obsesi? Bukan perasaan cinta? Lalu apa itu cinta? Pa seperti perasaan Shikamaru-kun?

"Shikamaru-kun, apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Temukan sendiri, jadikan aku satu-satunya obsesimu, Nara Hinata!" Sebelum aku sempat berkata, Shikamaru telah mengunci bibir ku, ia menciumku.

* * *

"S-shika, apa Naruto itu membenciku?" Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada calon suamiku ini. Padahal ia melarangku bertanya tentang Naruto, tapi daripada menjadi obsesi kan?

"Ck, tidak, dia itu si pengecut yang bodoh! Itu yang membedakannya denganku, aku cukup pintar, dia bodoh. Yah, setelah pengakuan merepotkan mu tadi, aku rasa aku harus menjaga mu 24 jam. Ck, Merepotkan"

Apa sih maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Shikamaru-kun. Ugh, setidaknya aku tahu Naruto tidak membenciku. Tapi aku masih punya pertanyaan lagi.

"Shika, apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Entahlah"

"Shikamaru..."

* * *

Dibawah langit bertabur cahaya bintang dan sang rembulan, seorang remaja berjalan pelan menggenggam kalung kecil dengan bandul berbentuk huruf "H" bertabur batu _amethyst_ yang indah. Ia berhenti dan melepas kalung safir di lehernya. Ia melepas huruf "H" di kalung yang ia genggam dan menaruhnya berdampingan dengan batu safirnya. _Amethyst_ dan _Saphire_ , perpaduan yang indah di leher pria berkulit tan itu. Ia menengadah ke langit. Dan kemudian ia mengambil kertas si saku jaketnya dan membacanya.

"Hai, Hinata. Wah, kau semakin cantik, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa roti dan coklat hangatnya enak? Agak susah membuat rotinya, apalagi aku harus membujuk si pemilik toko roti agar mau menjual kardusnya saja, tapi sepadan kok. Oh ya, aku membelikanmu ini, cantik kan? Hinata, kau sukses sekali, aku suka melihatmu mendapat nilai bagus. Kau juga sudah punya nanas pemalas ya? Dia memang teman yang menyebalkan, tapi ini mungkin karena kebodohanku. Emmm….. Aku akan pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?... Terima Kasih"

XXXXXXXX

Hai,,,,,

Saya bawa fic gaje nan membingungkan, semoga ga bikin mual, yah, sedikit slice of life sih. Hinata OOC ya? Apalagi innernya, wkwkwkwkw

Emmmm….. Apa lagi ya? Saya bingung, ah ya, saya akan selalu mencantumkan sedikit pengetahuan tentang Astronomi di akhir fic. Sekedar Share kok, GA WAJIB DIBACA :)

* * *

PERISTIWA ATRONOMI DI BULAN DESEMBER 2015

Galakasi Andromeda

Di sepanjang bulan Desember, galaksi ini akan tampak dibelahan langit utara dan terbit semenjak matahari terbenam. Pada awal bulan, galaksi ini akan terbenam pukul 00.20 WIB, dan pada akhir bulan akan terbenam pukul 23.40 WIB. Galaksi ini terletak di rasi bintang Andromeda, bisa dilihat dengan binokuler atau teleskop sederhana.

Galaksi awan Magellan Kecil

Akan tampak di langit selatan sejak terbenam matahari . Pada awal bulan desember akan terbenam pukul 02.40 WIB, pada akhir bulan akan terbenam pukul 02.10 WIB. Galaksi ini akan tampak seperti kabut tipis yang berjalan bersama bintang-bintang.

Galaksi awan Magellan Besar

Akan tampak dibelahan langit selatan sejak matahari terbenam hingga matahari terbit. Galaksi ini tampak seperti gumpalan kabut yang bergerak bersama bintang-bintang.

Hujan Meteor Geminids

Akan mencapai puncaknya pada tanggal 14 Desember 2015. Hujan meteor ini termasuk humet yang besar karena intensitasnya akan mencapai 120 meteor/jam. Kalian bisa melihatnya di rasi bintang Gemini yang terbit dilangit timur pukul 21.00 WIB. Diperkirakan cuaca cerah dan bulan dalam fase bulan baru, jadi langit cukup gelap dan mudah melakukan pengamatan, apalagi intensitasnya besar. Jika ingin mengamati, lakukan pada pikul 20.00 WIB pada tanggal 13 Desember 2015 sampai menjelang matahari terbit pada tanggal 14 Desember 2015, ingat, cari tempat lapang dan minim cahaya. Mari kita lihat sama-sama^^

XXXXXXXXX

Oke semuanya, Matahari sudah terbit, saatnya Betelgeuse Bellatrix undur diri, bye bye^^


End file.
